Hermione the Hippogriff
by The Winter Wizard
Summary: Hermione gets worried about Buckbeak after Draco brags about getting the Ministry to execute him. She goes to see if Hagrid needs any help. One thing leads to another and they become Bonded as mates, changing the future of Magical Creatures and the Wizarding World forever! Severe AU, Smut, Bestiality, Bad Language, Adult Scenes, Hermione/Buckbeak


**Disclaimer:** This series does not belong to me but to Rowling and no copyright infringement is at all intended. Also, this fan-fiction contains graphic smut and lots of bestiality as well as slight voyeurism. So if that disturbs you then please don't read this and definitely don't flame. The pairing in this fiction is Hermione/Buckbeak just to warn people right away in case you don't like this sort of thing. Again I cannot stress enough that it contains MATURE themes and adult language and very naughty scenes. So don't like; then don't read. But no flames! Many thanks in advance. And now without any further ado allow me to present my latest smut fest: Hermione the Hippogriff!

* * *

Hermione Granger stood nervously before the cave entrance. It was well past midnight and she was shivering from the chilly evening breeze. The warming charm she placed wasn't strong enough due to how nervous she was of this expedition. Normally, she was against breaking the rules and going after dark past curfew. But she wasn't such a snob and had been known to go out past curfew a few times in the past. So she decided to make an exception to the rule this time because she was incredibly worried.

The school bully, Draco Malfoy, was strutting around Hogwarts boasting about how his father would convince the Ministry to execute Buckbeak the Hippogriff. At first, she was afraid of the huge but majestic creature. But when Harry took a ride on his back and soared through the air, Hermione's fear melted away and was replaced by awe and wonder. Now she was scared that the proud creature would lose his life because of a brat's stupidity.

With these doubts and fears, she borrowed Harry's Cloak of Invisibility and the Marauder's Map. It was easy enough to get him to lend it to her. All she had to do was smile and give him a kiss on the cheek and he was putty in her hands. She normally wasn't this manipulative but she had to make sure Buckbeak was alright. He was with Hagrid right now but wouldn't be for long most likely. Thankfully, Harry lent her the Cloak and Map so she was able to evade the patrolling Prefects and Mr. Filch.

In no time at all, she escaped the castle and made her way across the field to Hagrid's Hut. She could see the animal pens from the distance and spotted the silhouette of Buckbeak against the light of the full moon. She was surprised when her stomach did a little flip-flop and she felt herself get warm and moist in her pussy. She fingered herself just after Quidditch after watching Harry ride Buckbeak. She liked that boy and hoped he liked her back but knew he liked Cho Chang and that Ginny Weasley had a crush on him too.

Heaving a sigh, Hermione brutally shoved those thoughts away and focused on her trip to Hagrid's hut. Hagrid was outside talking to Buckbeak with a bucket of some kind of food in his hand. He looked worried and suddenly paused his coaxing as if sensing a presence. Hermione stiffened as his eyes searched the area she was in and debated revealing herself. Knowing Hagrid, he would not betray her and decided to hope for the best. Fingers crossed, she flung open the cloak revealing her identity.

"Hagrid it's just me, Hermione!" The girl called softly, not wanting to startle the friendly giant or his wary creature.

Hagrid jumped slightly but then focused on Hermione and burst into a large smile.

"Mione!" Hagrid chuckled. "I hoped it was a friendly soul. I need some help, you see."

"Help?" Hermione asked in confusion. "What's wrong? Is Buckbeak doing poorly?"

"Aye, he's not eating," Hagrid said worriedly. "I am concerned but don't know what to do. I read all the books I have on him and wracked my brain. I am a teacher of magical creatures after all but nothing came to me. Then I thought back on our class earlier and wondered if Buckbeak is injured."

"Injured?" Hermione exclaimed, her eyes wide with concern. "How?"

"He has been acting funny down there," Hagrid said embarrassedly. "And I thought Draco and his henchmen might have pranked the poor Hippogriff. He doesn't disserved it, 'Mione. The poor guy's too old for this mean behavior. He was just doing as he was taught as a young one. Now he's limping and such and I think he's hurt around his legs."

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Hermione asked eagerly. "I hate Malfoy and want to make sure Buckbeak is okay. After Harry's flight earlier, I confess myself intrigued to flying on a Hippogriff."

"But I thought you hated Quidditch," Hagrid frowned, confused.

"Quidditch I do not like," Hermione confirmed. "But a Hippogriff is a different thing altogether. He is a sentient being, to some extent, and can control his flight. All I'd have to worry about is holding on and I am sure he wouldn't mind a comfy saddle, charmed with protection runes and a few wards. Do you think he'd mind?"

"I dunno," Hagrid mumbled thoughtfully. "You'd have to get his permission. You have to make him trust you. After all, you were one of the ones to step back at class. He thinks you are afraid of him."

"Oh," Hermione sighed sadly. "How can I do that? I want to learn more about Hippogriffs before the Ministry takes him away."

"If you see what's ailing him," Hagrid suggested. "Then I can find a cure. He won't let me near him, the proud feller."

"Okay, I guess," Hermione mumbled, slightly nervous but excited.

"Good!" Hagrid grinned from ear to ear. "I'll let you two have a moment alone so you can find out what's wrong. He might trust someone nearer to his size if ye know what I mean."

"Okay," Hermione agreed. "See you in a bit."

Hagrid nodded and bustled off with a barking Fang at his heals. Hermione watched him leave and then took a deep breath. Heaving a sigh, she turned around and approached Buckbeak. She paused at first, measuring the creature and trying to determine if he was friendly. Her unspoken question was answered when Buckbeak snorted and reared, cantering backwards.

"Whoa there," Hermione said softly and soothingly.

Thinking fast, she opted for a more wary and gentle approach. Getting on her hands and knees, she crouched down submissively, trying to show that Buckbeak was in charge. The majestic creature hesitated and sniffed the air near her.

"There's a good boy," Hermione cooed, crawling softly towards him. "You just want some respect, don't you?"

Buckbeak whinnied in agreement much like a horse would and stomped proudly but not threateningly. Hermione smiled softly and got close enough to stroke the creature which she did, ever so carefully. Buckbeak stiffened and Hermione was scared for a moment but then he relaxed and she began petting him gently. The creature shivered and Hermione felt bolder.

"There, there," She whispered lovingly. "Let me see what's wrong. Do you crash-land when Malfoy scared you and broke your leg?"

Slowly, carefully, Hermione crawled over to Buckbeak's rear and began tenderly caressing his legs. It was dark aside from a couple of dim lanterns so she wasn't able to see very well. Luckily, she wasn't able to find a wound but there was obviously something wrong for Buckbeak was shaking softly. Deciding to double check just to be safe, Hermione crawled under the creature and checked out the inside of his legs.

She was shocked at how strong and powerful his hind legs felt and wondered how they would feel wrapped around her if Buckbeak was a man. She was a teenage girl after all and beneath a strong, dominant male. Shivering slightly and feeling flushed, Hermione bumped against something hard. She paused for a moment, calculating the pros and cons before turning her head to come face to face with the biggest cock she had ever seen.

Hermione was actually seventeen years old and an adult in the eyes of Magical Britain. She had been homeschooled by her parents in magic since they were Squibs and too poor to afford an education. For a short time, she disguised herself with magic and got a job in the Ministry of Magic. That was how she got a hold of a time turner. She then used another Glamour charm to disguise her age and grown up looks so that she could properly enroll in Hogwarts. This was why she didn't fit in with most of the kids her fake age since she was much older and more mature than them.

She really only fitted in with Harry because he was far wiser beyond his years after all the death and misadventures he faced thanks to Voldermort. As an adult though, Hermione had gone through many different one-night stands and even a few boyfriends. She loved sucking cock and having a big fat piece of boy meat filling her tight hot pussy. Secretly, she would reveal her identity to some older students at Hogwarts but forced them to make a Wizard's Oath to keep her age and identity a secret. That way, she had several flings with some students but had to Obliviate a few who refused to keep her age and past a secret.

Needless to say, Hermione was no stranger to cocks but in all her years, she had never seen anything quite so big as Buckbeak's. It was bloody huge and not even fully hard! She couldn't find a wound anywhere on the majestic creature so maybe he was just horny? Perhaps he thought that Draco Malfoy was the more powerful dominant male and would take away all the females due to their clash at class? If that was the case, he could become easily depressed and a depressed Hippogriff was prone to rash behavior and outbreaks of anger and violence.

Hermione knew she had to calm him down and realized there was only one way to do that. Heaving a sigh, she sucked in a deep breath and licked her lips. Hesitating for only a moment, she placed her lips on the head of Buckbeak's penis and engulfed his member in her throat. She licked it all over with her tongue and bobbed her head up and down as she worshiped his cock. Buckbeak whinnied and began stomping as Hermione pleasured him. She began to feel hot and flustered and shoved a finger in her pussy and began rubbing her clit.

The bushy-haired Gryffindor started sweating as she sucked hard and fast. Thankfully a Hippogriff's cock was not half as big as a horse or centaur's, just slightly larger than a man's dick. It was definitely more powerful and like all magical creatures, Hippogriffs had much more stamina then mere men and even wizards. Eventually, Buckbeak became fully hard and Hermione already came once, her seed squirting and gushing on Buckbeak's hind legs. The Hippogriff was going mental now and was humping her face.

Hermione was bright red and drenched in sweat. Panting for breath, she pulled back from Buckbeak trying to calm him with soothing whispers. In record timing, she stripped off her pajamas and got on all fours under Buckbeak. Glistening with sweat and panting and whimpering, Hermione grabbed Buckbeak's stiff, bursting cock and shoved it up her pussy. There was a loud squishing sound and Hermione shrieked in pleasure and shock as Buckbeak's dick thrust into her most sacred spot.

Hermione let go of the creature as she almost stumbled with the sheer force of the Hippogriff's thrusting. Moving faster than she ever anticipated, Buckbeak pounded into her tight hot pussy that was already dripping and clenching around the massive cock. Buckbeak was snorting and whinnying proudly and defiantly as he humped her mercilessly. Hermione screamed in blissful ecstasy completely unaware of two sets of eyes watching her from a distance.

From inside his hut through the wind, Hagrid stared at Hermione getting screwed by his pet Hippogriff. He had never anticipated that this would happen though it was to be expected seeing as Hippogriffs were in heat. He had originally been against using one in his class since there were many young nubile females around. If Buckbeak had taken one of them for a flight, she would have not come back though she would have come hard and fast and many times in the creature's nest.

In fact, he wondered if Buckbeak was horny enough to shag Harry though he thought not. Hippogriffs were not known to be homosexual though he had nothing against that. Like all magical creatures though, they were also known to take a human female as a mate on rare occasions. That was how many magical creatures such as centaurs and mermaids and harpies came into being. So it was not an uncommon thing for bestiality to occur among wizard-kind and animals. And as such, it was wildly accepted as a common place fact of life and there was no prejudice against it unlike with Muggles.

Thus, Hagrid was shocked at first to see Hermione willingly give Buckbeak a blowjob and then have sexual intercourse with him. But he wasn't a pervert though he was sorely tempted to wank off to the hot display. He would save that for a rainy day though and hope he'd have a wet dream about it tonight. That way he would be guilt free when he'd next have to teach Hermione.

Back outside, Hermione was having her third or fourth orgasm of the evening and wasn't sure she could take it any longer. She knew she wouldn't be able to walk for at least a week and all the girls would think she had a boyfriend. Buckbeak was shagging her mercilessly and she was enjoying the hell out of it. She was screaming so hard in pleasure that her voice was hoarse and her throat was hurting. She hoped no one would hear her but it was late at night and everyone was fast asleep. She was too gone to care though and instead cried out for Buckbeak to fuck her harder and faster.

Suddenly, Buckbeak stopped and Hermione could feel his entire body clench with strain. She felt a pressure and force build up in his cock and braced herself. Seconds later, Buckbeak gave a wild alien-sounding cry and let loose a torrent of come. Hermione's pussy was filled with his seed and she writhed and convulsed as her belly was filled with his seamen. She wondered if she'd bear his children and what kind of beings would result between their unusual union. It would be half bird-like from the Hippogriff and half female. Could they produce the first angel?

The thought made Hermione smile and then she collapsed as Buckbeak jerked his flaccid cock out of her. She was so blissful and content sexually that she didn't notice the pain as Buckbeak's removal drew slight blood. She lay prostrate on the ground, her face in the mud as Buckbeak collapsed on top of her. He covered her protectively claiming her as his mate and spooning her ever so gently. He nuzzled his beak in the crook of her shoulder and Hermione fell asleep happy and content.

The next morning, the Ministry of Magic was shocked but pleased to discover that an anonymous visitor had given the Ministry of Magic a contract worth millions of Galleons in exchange for the creature's freedom and pardon as well as placing the true blame on Draco Malfoy who was promptly expelled from Hogwarts. What the Minister didn't tell anyone was that he was truly convinced to sell Buckbeak by a mysterious hot young woman called Jean Watson giving him the hottest blowjob of his life role-playing as a student to boot! They did other things too since he needed interest and the woman seemed to enjoy being a bit of a slut. She also confided in the Minister that she and Buckbeak were mated and that was enough to give the Minister wanking material for the rest of his life.

During her time at Hogwarts, Hermione was able to use her Ministerial Decree though she was disguised as Jean Watson. The reason for this was that Jean was actually her middle name and she grew up reading Sherlock Holmes and his sidekick Watson. She thought it was rather fitting in a way. Thus, she was able to keep Buckbeak at school and because of this, people began trusting magical creatures more as a whole since the Ministry of Magic trusted them. This also made relations with Magical Creatures easier and Hermione was able to continue shagging and pleasuring her mate during the twilight hours.

In time, this act of bonding and the reluctant peace resulted in a permanent alliance between Magical Creatures and wizards everywhere. They eventually came to respect and even love each other in some cases. Magical Creatures were even able to live with wizards and witches and marry them if they chose to. Eventually, Hermione came out of the closet and revealed that she was mated with Buckbeak. Nobody thought bad of her and her real friends believed in her all along and didn't care regardless of the laws.

Finally, Buckbeak and Hermione were able to become officially joined in an ancient marriage ritual common to the druids of old. Hermione also learned how to become an Animagus in seventh year of her schooling and it was no surprise at all that her form was a Hippogriff. Thus, Hermione and Buckbeak were able to communicate better and this proved as a turning point for Magical Creature/Wizard-Kind relations. This bond also changed the fate of the second Wizarding War in that vampires and werewolves and giants were on the side of the forces of Light and the Death Eaters and Voldermort were easily destroyed and many lives were saved.

After the war, Hermione decided to give up learning magic and becoming the smartest witch of all time as was her previous ambition. She moved into a pleasant cave, made livable with magic, with her mate and had their young. They raised their offspring together who turned out to be human Animagi thanks to Hermione being a witch. These children were able to go to Hogwarts for training as wizards and witches but returned to their forest home in the summer. Many of them mated with Hippogriffs though some also mated with Centaurs and even Mermaids thanks to Animagus-magic. Their youngest boy surprised everyone and mated with a female unicorn breaking a world record.

All in all, Hermione and Buckbeak shared a happy life together despite their initial hardship and secrecy. They also had deliciously hot sex many times each week and kept their love for each other alive.

**THE END**


End file.
